1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal executing various functions including communication, an operation control program, and a data access control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cellular phones have been added with functions other than communication functions (telephone and mail transmission/reception functions) including telephone calls. That is, for example, various functions such as a camera function, a music reproduction function, a television reception function, and an electronic money function are added thereto. Such Various functions have dazzled people. In general, the respective functions are all in a state of being available. However, it is possible to limit part or all of the operations of the functions by operating a specific limitation function.
For example, there is a technology in which a plurality of telephone numbers are provided, telephone call limitation conditions (area, time of day, and other-party telephone number) are set for each telephone number, and limitation is put on telephone calls beyond the telephone call limitation conditions (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-167936). Further, for example, there is a technology in which the electronic money function is able to be used only when a password is successfully verified, or a technology in which a theft state is detected to disable all functions (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-333184).
The foregoing specific limitation function operates according to user's intention or presence of receiving a specific signal.
However, in the case that the limitation function does not operate, it becomes possible to use functions not directly related to business affairs such as the camera function, the music reproduction function, and the television reception function, even when the cellular phone is used on company business, that is, even when the cellular phone is used in business hours. This is not preferable since this leads to mixing up personal affairs and official ones.
Meanwhile, the camera function provided for a cellular phone may be used on official use. In this case, it is not possible to determine whether the photographing is made on official use or on private use. Therefore, even when the photographing is made on official use and the stored photographing image file is to be referred to on company business, it is difficult to use the stored image file since the stored image file is mixed up with other photographing image files which are photographed on private use. This is problematic, since this leads to mixing up personal affairs and official ones.
Much the same is true on a file created as a report to a company with the use of a document creation function, or a file (documents or charts on official use) downloaded from the company. Even when a cellular phone is used on private use, the company file can be easily opened, for example. That is, there is therein a security problem.